Transwarp cruiser
The transwarp cruiser is a Predacon starship commanded by Covert Agent Ravage of the Predacon Secret Police. The unnamed ship was constructed in secret by the Tripredacus Council. Designed for stealth and infiltration, she can extend Ravage's full-spectrum cloaking powers to conceal the entire ship from virtually any kind of sensor. Unlike cloaking ships designed by foolish and primitive flesh creatures from other universes, she can still fire her weapons while invisible. The vessel can land directly on the ground or be stored inside space stations. The ship has a transwarp drive capable of traveling through both space and time. Her hull construction is capable of withstanding even Rampage's full firepower, and shrugged off incoming laser fire from the Predacon base defenses with ease. It even resisted the focused, high-temperature heat elements of an energon-fueled blowtorch. The transwarp cruiser's armament inclues two powerful anti-ship laser cannons mounted on her wings, capable of firing smaller, multiple blasts in rapid succession, or a more powerful single shot out of each emitter, though this requires a not-insignificant recharge time after firing. Her secondary armament is a small, multi-barreled anti-personnel laser cannon mounted on her bow. Two multi-function hatches are mounted on the ship, one dorsally can be configured to deploy high-yield explosives such as a tactical missile. Another, a drophatch, is mounted behind the pilot's chair in the main cabin, and is used to drop troops onto the battlefield. Fiction ''Beast Wars'' cartoon After the Quantum surge collided with the Predacon Command Outpost One, the Tripredacus Council despatched Ravage in their new transwarp cruiser to deal with Megatron and the rest of the beast warriors, quietly, while they plan their eventual, but distant revolt against the Maximal Imperium. Ravage's ship saved the Axalon and her beleaguered crew of Maximals. He revealed to them his supposed intention of capturing Megatron and the other Predacons, in order to secure their help in attacking the Predacon base. In the ensuing battle, while the Maximals played the role of ground units, the Transwarp Cruiser blasted Rampage to pieces after being hit by his missiles, then shot through the ruined hull of the downed Predacon ship. Victorious, Ravage had Megatron imprisoned in the Cruiser's containment cells, where he was held behind energy bars and guarded by two auto-targeting cannons. Ravage briefly considered terminating his prisoner. However, former Decepticon later turned on the Maximals after learning of Megatron's true mission from a recording of the original Megatron. The transwarp cruiser blasted the Axalon's shields and intended to destroy the Maximal base with all of her weapons at full power and a powerful, implausibly large tactical missile. Unfortunately for Ravage and fellow Predacon Secret Police member Tarantulas, Rattrap had managed to burn his way through the Cruiser's hull, and detonated two fusion grenades inside the engine room, killing Ravage and sending the ship crashing into the ground, where she was finally destroyed by the explosion of the missile. ''Story of Binaltech'' The cruiser contained a flight recorder that housed a copy of Ravage's consciousness created before his death. This recorder was later found by the Intelligence and Information Institute. IDW Beast Wars comics The ship's charred remains served as a handy source of salvage for another group of Maximals stranded on prehistoric Earth. ''Transformers: Universe'' Category:Predacon starships